La Recepcionista
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella Swan,una joven recepcionista que ha estado muy enamorada de su jefe, Edward Cullen,un guapo empresario.Ella al darle su renuncia no se imagina lo que pasara en la oficina de su "jefe follable"-One Shot/regalo para Cinthia Swan.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven recepcionista de veintitrés años, trabajadora con un novio y un buen empleo. El problema es que esta completamente enamorada de su jefe Edward Cullen, quien le va a demostrar que es amar de verdad.

**La Recepcionista.**

Otro día más al trabajo. Me gusta trabajar en Cullen Corporation. Pero ver a ese hombre que me quita el sueño, es el único que me hace tener todo tipo de fantasías.

"_Si solo te atrevieras a hablarle"._

Me reprendí mentalmente. Me fui a mi puesto de trabajo cuando ese aroma dulce y a loción para afeitar me llegó. Pero no lo vi, no me atreví a levantar la vista de mi computador. Sabía muy bien que si levantaba la vista me iba a encontrar con esos ojos verdes que me llamaban a pecar. Yo, Bella Swan tenía demasiado miedo de volver a decir su nombre, al tener un orgasmo junto a mi novio. Estábamos peleados desde eso y la necesidad de Edward Cullen me estaba consumiendo.

—Bella, buenos días.

¿Que tienen de buenos? ¡Oh si! Poder ver ese cuerpazo, eso es lo único bueno, ya que solo en mis fantasías podría obtenerlo.

— ¡Buenos días, señor Cullen! —le respondí con una voz extremadamente ronca.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al darme cuenta que él se detuvo a observarme. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que con solo su presencia me excitaba? Él solo suspiro fuerte.

—Bella por favor dime solo Edward, tenemos mucho tiempo trabajando y nos tenemos la confianza además yo… te apr… —un chillido agudo no le dejo terminar la frase.

Lauren, una de las noches apasionadas de mi jefecito, se encontraba ahí sonriéndole descaradamente.

— ¡Eddie me alegro de encontrarte! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe —me miró de manera despectiva y le "susurró", pero creo que todos los presentes oímos: —pero te lo demostrare a solas.

¡Iugh! De solo imaginármelo se me ponían los pelos de punta. Quería gritarle: ¡Arpía!

—Lauren no, hoy estoy muy ocupado tal vez esta noche te llame y salimos ¿si?

¡¿Qué? No me jodan, mi jefe, el hombre al cual amo le esta aceptando la invitación a esa... plástica imitación de barbie después de un grave accidente. Ella solo sonrió y se fue meneando su asqueroso operado trasero.

—Señor Cullen tiene una junta en media hora, debería prepararse — ¡Ja! Toma esa Cullen.

Él alzo una perfecta ceja, estudiándome con su mirada, sentí como sudaba frió y mis manos empezaban a temblar. Me mordí el labio inferior y el solo gruñó y se fue a paso firme. ¿Por qué se había molestado? Le debería comentar de la solicitud de secretaria presidencial, que me había ofrecido Emment Cullen, su hermano mayor.

—Señor Cullen quería hablar con usted sobre algo, ¿puedo pasar a su oficina? —le dije por intercomunicador.

—Ni deberías preguntarlo Bella, ¡solo ven! —esa voz.

Me mojé al levantarme, podía sentir mis jugos resbalarme por los muslos. Iba caminando pensando en si aceptar el empleo y lanzármele encima al menor de los Cullen o quedarme con él y empezar a usar mi vibrador de nuevo. Abrí suavemente y ahí estaba entornado con sus ojos verdes, clavándolos en un documento en su portátil, sus finos y largos dedos en las teclas inmóviles, sus pestañas oscuras se movían al leer lo que escribía, su ceño fruncido y sus labios rosados entreabiertos, burlándose de mi obsesión por él.

Tragué en seco sintiendo mi cavidad más húmeda. Se me salió un gemido cuando él se lamió su labio inferior, él lo oyó me miró y en sus ojos vi una picardía desconocida.

— ¿Llevas mucho ahí?

¿Por que? ¿Porque tenia que tener voz de actor porno?

—No señor —él frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

—Bella… —lo interrumpí abruptamente.

—Señor Cullen le tengo que informar sobre algo… im…portante…

—Dime, ¿Qué pasa Bella? —La preocupación se le notó en sus bellas facciones.

¡Uy! ¡Estaba jodida! Su voz me iba a provocar un orgasmo.

— ¿Es el trabajo? ¿Algo te molestas? ¿Va algo mal? —Negué.

—Señor me ofrecieron otro empleo, y estoy analizando la oferta.

Le comenté mirando mis zapatos, necesitaban una buena limpiada. Me atreví a levantar la mirada encontrándome con un Edward muy enfadado.

— ¿Señorita Swan que le hace falta aquí que debe buscar en otras compañías? —Me mordí el labio.

"_¿Tal ves tu polla dentro de mi?"_

Esperen, ¿me dijo señorita Swan? ¡Oh no! eso debe ser malo… pero muy malo. Tragué en seco.

—Señor Cullen… no es así, solo que… —me interrumpió.

— ¿Quienes son, y que te ofrecen?

Ahí viene el problema mi jefecito follable, ese es el problema.

—Su hermano el señor Emment y me ofrece ser secretaria presidencial —lo miré y su mirada me asesinó, me enseñó a temblar, removió todo los escalofríos posibles en mi cuerpo.

—Señorita Swan… —se paró y se sentó al lado mío— le daré la mejor de las recomendaciones no se preocupe.

¿Que cojones? Voy a aceptar que tenia la vaga esperanza que él me pidiera de favor que me quedara solo por mi eficiencia, pero no esperaba sentir tanto dolor en mi corazón al darme cuenta que ni en lo profesional le interesaba.

—Pero si te vas a ir, Bella, dame… dame la oportunidad de hacerte el amor— me miraba a los ojos y mis bragas estaban mas mojadas de lo que una persona normal.

— ¿Que? —no lo podía, creer ese pedazo de dios griego, ¿me estaba preguntando para follarme?

"_¡Oh si! Mételo hasta donde quieras"._

Decía mi conciencia. Hey se supone que la conciencia es la que hace las cosas bien, no tiene ese tipo de pensamientos.

—No te quiero perder Bella, no eres simplemente mi recepcionista eres la mujer con la que quiero despertar y a la cual le quiero enseñar muchas cosas… sucias si, pero son cosas que solo haríamos los dos, Bella acepta ese trabajo pero déjame tenerte después de el, déjame amarte.

Mi corazón latió desembocado ante todo lo que él me decía.

— ¿Y Lauren? Edward no necesitas decirme todo esto para hacerme quedar, solo pídelo y lo haré —en sus ojos verdes vi enojo, temblé, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—Quítate las bragas y súbete en el escritorio quiero tus piernas abiertas hacia mi.

¡Oh, mis B—R—A—G—A—S! Mátame Edward Jodido Cullen.

— ¿Pa…pa…para que? —me miro fríamente y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Sólo es una orden Isabella, y sigues trabajando para mí así que obedéceme.

Me paré suavemente y me senté en su escritorio me bajé mis bragas y el las cogió y las olió. ¡Madre Mía! Este hombre estaba matándome, me mojé más con cada inhalada que le daba.

—Si tus bragas huelen así de bien, ¿como será tu sabor?

Gemí lo mas bajo que pude, no me importaría nada ni nadie, ¡ese hombre seria mío! Con sus manos me abrió las piernas y las puso delante de su rostro, iba acariciándome los muslos, pero ese simple tacto me estaba llevando al cielo.

—Suave como la seda.

Me mordí el labio y emitió un gruño y introdujo un dedo fieramente en mi cavidad, pegué un grito, me recosté en mis codos y lo vi dándome una mirada lujuriosa.

— ¡Oh, Edward, mas por favor mas! —gruñó y me introdujo dos dedos mas. Con sus manos iba subiendo mi falda negra, yo gemía con cada movimiento de sus dedos, hasta que los dobló y tocó mi punto G, grite su nombre mientras el orgasmo me llenaba y me producía los mas deliciosos escalofríos.

Su boca atrapó todo los jugos que le entregué y con su deliciosa lengua limpió las gotas que se regaron en mis muslos, escuché que se ponía de pie, claro se marchaba esto no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Cerré mis ojos para aguantar las lágrimas, cuando lo sentí tan duro, caliente y delicioso, me penetró de manera salvaje y me besó el cuello, los ojos, la nariz.

—Bella eres tan estrecha, tan perfecta.

Este hombre no tiene perdón, es demasiado perfecto

—Edward más, ¡Edward! —le mordí el cuello cuando empezó a moverse rápido dentro de mi como si la vida se le fuera en ello, empezó a sacarme el abrigo y mi blusa blanca— Edward…

Su respiración se estaba haciendo entrecortada y sus movimientos frenéticos, para este punto, la cordura dentro de mi se había esfumado.

— ¡Bella! —le quité el chaleco y la camiseta, nadie me iba a detener, puso un dedo en mi babilla y me besó dulcemente.

¡Me Beso! ¡A mi!

De lo que sabia era que si Edward Cullen se acostaba con alguien, jamás de los jamases besaba a la mujer con la que estaba, ¡nunca en la boca! Empezó a frotar mi clítoris y el segundo orgasmo del día me llegó como un balde de agua fría, sentí como su polla regaba leche dentro de mi.

De repente recordé que le dijo a Lauren, que hoy se verían, cerré los ojos al darme cuenta que lo nuestro fue un calentón y él se vería con otra. Me levanté de un golpe, tirando a Edward al lado mío. Al no sentir su polla dentro, sentí un vació muy frió, en mi cuerpo y corazón. Me empecé a vestir rápidamente para irme a mi puesto de trabajo, recoger mis cosas y redactar mi despido. Edward se me quedó mirando confundido.

—Señor Cullen lamentó haberlo molestado, regreso a mi trabajo, en la tarde le doy mi carta de renuncia para que la firme y recojo mis cosas —me sonrojé furiosamente al verlo desnudo en todo su esplendor con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—Bella que…

—Señor Cullen su junta es en menos de quince minutos —y me retiré a paso firme.

Después de quince minutos exactamente se fue a la sala de juntas y su hermano mayor entro a esta detrás de el. El día paso rápido y me sentía muy incomoda, Edward me había dado el mejor polvo de toda mi vida, pero mas que eso él me había dicho que quería compartir conmigo mucho.

¿Sera que le dijo eso a Lauren solo para despacharla? ¿Y si en verdad todo lo que me dijo en el despacho fue cierto? Un brillo de esperanza me lleno el pecho.

—Bella aquí esta la carta me tomé el permiso de hacerla y la firmé —todos en el la oficina nos miraban— ¡estás despedida! Emmett te contratara mañana y ya le di las referencias— un hueco en el pecho, si, donde había estado esa esperanza me recordó que solo fue un polvo para él y ya no me necesitaba mas.

—Gracias señor Cullen, un placer, recojo mis cosas y me voy, además ya escribí en el diario que necesita una recepcionista.

Me estaba yendo cuando sentí una mano en mi muñeca.

—Bella… te a… —un apagón sucedió, recién me percate que el torrencial que caí afuera del edificio, estaba lleno de truenos.

—Señor Cullen suélteme por favor, mientras más rápido es mejor.

Caminé cabizbaja a mi puesto recogí mis cosas en una caja de cartón y me dispuse a salir, todos murmuraban a mi alrededor, llamé al ascensor pero este se puso lento gracias al apagón.

—Y ahí esta damas y caballeros la preciosísima Bella Swan, que con esa inocencia enamora, si claro, como me tienes a tus pies me dejas ¿no? Bella te vas de esta compañía pero no de mi corazón y prometo que esto —Edward alzó entre sus dedos mis braguitas de color azul —será mi recordatorio y que esperaré a que tu sientas algo por mi.

Mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas

— ¡Si Bella estoy enamorado de ti! Te amo mas que nada en este mundo.

Todos estaban asombrados, las mujeres me miraban con odio, celos y envidia.

— ¿Y quien diablos te dijo que yo no te amo Edward Cullen? —y me arrojé a sus brazos. Me alzo la barbilla con sus dedos y sonrió.

— ¿Creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar no? —sonrió pícaramente y preguntó— ¿donde? ¿En el tuyo o el mío?

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

—Donde sea pero que sea contigo.

—Entonces, ¿que tal si a nuestro departamento? —lo miré y en sus ojos encontré toda respuesta a mis dudas. Debería de regalar mi vibrador pues Edward Cullen me complacería por siempre.

****N.A:****Feliz cumpleaños a tu!La La La!(: Chindy gracias y mil veces gracias x todo lo que has hecho x mi, desde apoyarme hasta ser una gran amiga!(: este one-shot es x tu cumple, espero que te guste!Es un regalo de mi parte.

_Te quiere.._

_Nikii_


End file.
